ArmyNavy the tale of 117's parents
by LadyReclaimer
Summary: A female pilot and a marine who can't stand each other, will end up being the parents to the greatest hero humankind has ever known. Want to learn how? Join them as they go on an amazing adventure to save the UNSC from the working of an insurrectionist spy. Friendships are questioned. Lives are extinguished! ADVENTURE! Ok, enough with that. I hate summaries. Try it if you want. :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello Reclaimers and welcome to Army/Navy.

For any of you who read the Glass Cage, my Halo 5 continuation fic, worry not. I',m still writing it. I just, as a writer, needed to let my creativity expand beyond Cortana and all the hard times she's having. SOOOOOO I bring you an Action/drama fic about, you guessed it 117's parents. I have a lot of questions about them, so I decided to come up with my own version of their origin story. Now before I get any hate I know a more appropriate title for this is Air-force/marine but technically those both branched out of those branches and the older rivalry is army/navy. Anyway, I'll do my best to answer any questions you guys have for this and welcome any criticism. I literally just came up with the idea and decided to run with it. Tell me what you think!

* * *

2506

Life during the insurrection was...difficult at best.

All across the colonized universe, humans were taking sides. In many ways, it was a unique conflict. Unlike past conflicts on earth or in systems, there weren't two CLEARLY defined sides. There wasn't one side which was definitely right and one side that was definitely wrong. The Inner colonies did have a greater control over the UEG than the the small outer colonies. But, the UNSC's military and taxes DID come from the inner colonies in a higher percentage than from the outer. In the outer colonies there were extremists who blew up civilian areas, but they also were bullied by the Politicians and power players in the UEG. The insurrection had officially begun in 2494, when a group of insurrectionist rebels took control of the UNSC Corvette, the Callisto, and killed every crewman and woman on board. The reaction from the public was swift, and opinionated. On places like Earth or Mars civilians rallied behind the call of law and order. In places like the distant Eridanus system, rebel unrest was growing rampant and unchecked. Thousands upon thousands of citizens joined the cause of the insurrectionists, and everywhere...chaos reigned supreme.

The conflict between them did not ensure either safety or prosperity or futures for the many human lives spread across the universe.

The one thing that it did ensure, however, was that young people had a career plan all prepared for them. In the inner colonies the able child of a respectable parent would naturally be enrolled in one of the branches of the UNSC. The Pilot training facility on Odysseus was one of the many institutions young minds might be enrolled in to ensure their future success. Odysseus was a sad, small, and habitable planet caught in the gravity of the larger moon Achilles. It was painfully ironic because, on the larger planet, a large Navy Marine training base was situated. Naturally, a great deal of competition arose between the Marine base and the Air Force base.

The air-force base on Odysseus was small and compact, housing only about 400 students with 70 faculty members and a ready and able team of trainers and maintenance people. Unknown to many of the citizens of the UEG, each UNSC base was unique. Not only in shape and size but in culture, or atmosphere. On Odysseus there was a palpable air of independence and pride. These pilots learned, not only how to carry a platoon of grunts through gunfire, but also how to repair and maintain their own ships. Funding of a proper maintenance crew was never guaranteed on Odysseus; so these pilots learned through their own initiative. The student populace on Odysseus had very low opinions of the Marine crew on Achilles.

There were many reasons for the two branches to dislike one another. For one, they often competed for funding and attention from the UNSC at large, two, due to the vast use of space travel and orbital missions in combat, the Navy and the marines were the more practical troops for multi-terrain fighting. The Army and the air force composed the UNSC Defense Forces, an arm of the military primarily focused on protecting established bases and colonies. The Marines had a habit of ribbing the air-men as 'bus-drivers' or 'seat soldiers'. Naturally the air-men would retort back with 'meat-heads', 'grunts' and other insults of the like. While this was a common problem across the UNSC, with these two schools so close together friction was inevitable.

Down on Odysseus, it was in the middle of the semester and one hundred airmen and women sat, chatting loudly in the mess hall. A morning of collision situation drills had just concluded and the relief was palpable in the air as they hallooed and hooted to each other across the Hall ridiculously. The seniors were taking their lunch break and, other than the freshmen, they were the loudest group. One airman stole the hat of the woman next to him and a friendly scuffle insued to ensure its return. Across the hall, one woman burst out into a loud contagious laugh at the story of her friend. It was a good day on Odysseus. That was, it WAS a good day until the large metal door at the far end of the hall swung open.

"Airman Basic, in my office, now!" The thundering masculine voice of Colonel Montgomery Williams rang out across the mess hall, ending all the light lunchtime chatter.

Everyone in the room didn't have to look to know which Airman was being called. Across the rows of tables, a hushed silence fell. All the heads turned in a practiced manner, as if this were a usual routine. Rising up amidst the rows of shaved heads, a bright red-brown head of tightly braided hair shot up. The young woman gave a slight scowl of disapproval before sliding her tray over to the boy with abnormally thin arms who sat next to her.

"Here Denny, put some meat on those chicken bones of yours." She said in a weak attempt to be humorous.

The boy didn't look up at her, as if ashamed to meet her eyes.

"Sure, Gwen."

Gwen straightened her jumpsuit and cap and double timed it towards the tall figure of the Colonel. With every step her frown deepened. She couldn't figure out what she was going to be be reprimanded about this time. Colonel Williams was a huge man of eastern European descent, with a black mustache that matched the sideburns off of his face.

As soon as she was within a few paces of the tall menacing man, Gwen stopped and saluted him. He acknowledged her with a coal black stare, after growling a quick "At ease. He stepped past, signaling her to proceed onward.

The long hallway down to the office of the Colonel was lined with long glass panes, looking out on the beautiful terrain on Odysseus. The smaller planet was covered with a harsh and unique environment. Perfect for young pilots in training. It shifted dramatically from craggy arches and rockslides to beautiful waterfalls and deep valleys. Everywhere the planet was covered with a dramatic feature, it made for different drills every week. It wasn't the panorama of natural beauty that had caught Gwen's eye. It was the stern visage of the colonel behind her. He was Gwen's harshest critic. She was always doing things...different, not wrong...just different.

Once inside the office, the Colonel sat down behind his desk slowly, deliberately. He was making Gwen very aware of the fact that she was still standing, and that she was not welcome to take a seat. Catching the edge of a plastic file with his nail he flicked it open on his desk. He scanned a few pages in a great show of focus and attention the Colonel spoke, without looking up.

"Rebecca Gwendolyn O'Bradie...Air-Man basic...senior year...5 marks for disciplinary actions over the past four years..." Gwen opened her mouth to defend herself but the Colonel continued to drone on. "Genius in the air, some would say a craftsman, with a mind for...situational variances well above that of a pilot of your experience."

Gwen stood dumbfounded, her half formed argument left hanging in the air.

The colonel looked up and gave a somewhat bitter smile at her expression.

"You should be pleased O'Bradie, your skills have caught the attention of the higher-ups, despite your many disciplinary punishments."

Gwen took a slight step towards his desk.

"Thank you, sir. I've been trying my best to follow the rules and practices of the Air Force-" She said rapidly.

"Hold on O'Bradie, you've not been selected for a promotion. You've been honored with a very specific assignment."

The Colonel swiveled the file in front of Gwen, inviting her to inspect it. As she bent over the file he continued to speak.

"The U.N.S.C has taken notice of your exemplary ability to make decisions on the fly. You're quick, and you're loyal to the Air Force. Though you have a penchant for breaking the rules of an assignment and getting into disciplinary punishment because of it, you're always smarter than the dumb A.I we have creating scenarios."

Gwen felt a faint foreboding begin to gnaw at her stomach. She didn't know what the Colonel was implying.

"Sir?"

Here the Colonel sat back in his chair, and for the first time, Gwen saw a soft look in his eyes akin to pity.

"You have been chosen for a special program; you will be sent down to Achilles and will spend the remainder of the year with them, in joint drills learning to transport and do joint missions with the marines."

Gwen felt a heavy weight settle in her stomach. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

He nodded gravely.

"I can't serve down on Achilles with those Marines, sir. You know that they have little to no respect for us on Odysseus."

"I respect your opinions, and I don't have a lot of love for those particular marines either, but this is an invaluable opportunity to get experience. And the Marines need trained pilots for the end of their training year."

The Colonel saw Gwen's downcast look, and smiled sympathetically.

"You won't be the only Air-Man sent down there, you, Paczkowitz, and Everett all made the cut and are to leave tomorrow. Go, say goodbye to your friends and pack up."

It was of no use fighting the edict. The decision had been made. Gwen saluted the Colonel as she left. Her footfalls felt like a hammer hitting her brain as she returned back to the mess hall. The men and women enjoying their foods had already forgotten she had left and looked at her with curiosity before returning back to their meals with a shrug. She stalked back over to her table and dropped down between her friends. Denny, who hadn't touched the food she had given him, slid it back.

"What happened?" The boy across from her asked.

It was Lucas, Gwen's best friend at the school.

Shaking her head, Gwen said to her friends. "I'll tell you tonight. Meet me in the rec room half an hour before curfew."

They all sensed her serious attitude, but didn't want to press. So the remainder of the meal was passed in silence, while Gwen stared vacantly out over her friend's heads and out the window to the large and ominous shadow of Achilles.

* * *

When the chime sounded off across the school alerting the students of the senior class curfew, Gwen finished folding her uniforms and fatigues into a bag and headed out of the dorms for the rec room. Already, all of her friends had gathered together. Seven men and women sat, spread on top of the chairs and sofas. As soon as Gwen entered the room they quieted.

Gwen cleared her throat, but looking into their faces she found it very hard to speak. "Listen up ladies." Gwen said nervously. "I don't know if the Colonel has announced it yet, but I am leaving tomorrow morning."

A unconscious cry came from every person present. Gwen may have gotten into a lot of trouble with the commanders but she was always friendly, warm and funny. If anyone could be given the title the mom of the group, it'd be her.

Gwen put down the small bag she had slung over her shoulder and spread out her hands in an appeasing manner.

"I haven't been discharged if that's what you're thinking..." Gwen stopped, her throat thickened and she found it impossible to continue.

Leaning up from his seat, his amber eyes twinkling with mischief, Lucas cut in for her, saving her an awkward silence.

"Not that you don't deserve it Gwen."

The room broke into a quiet laugh, easing the tension which had been building. Gwen nodded at Lucas, gratitude and tears in her eyes as he sat back down.

Grabbing a cold drink from Denny and sitting down on the edge of the pool table with him, Gwen started to recant her tale. It was painful at first, knowing she'd be letting them all go. Most of them would probably graduate this year so she wouldn't see them again. But as she continued, it got easier, so easy in fact that she began to question what her friend had given her to drink.

When she finished, and after the pilots and technicians had finished cursing the Marines sufficiently, they crowded around Gwen for a final group photo. It happened so fast, her friends pressing in on all sides, her drink making her heady, Denny grabbed his com- pad and set it on the table to take a photo. Lucas wrapped his arms around her shoulders and set his chin on the top of her head for the photo. Aaron and Tonya made rude faces into the camera, making Gwen laugh so hard that Lucas had to stop her from falling. Then the camera snapped. Capturing the moment.

Suddenly, breaking the charm, the curfew call sounded, alerting them that they had to get back to their dorms in five minutes. One by one the pilots clapped Gwen on the back and pressed small momentos into her hand. Denny handed her a small keychain of a UNSC hornet with the name Denny carved in the side. The skinny kid had tears in his eyes and for a moment didn't say anything as he looked at Gwen.

She clasped the gift tightly.

"Thanks Denny, you're a good kid...Aww come here!" Gwen wrapped her arms around him quickly, and squeezed a quick goodbye. She hoped that she could will him to be safe when she was no longer there. Denny was nearly her age, but his small frame and large eyes had quickly gained him the nickname kid, and Gwen, with her mothering instincts, was extremely protective of him.

Finally Gwen was left with Lucas in the rec room.

"We should probably go." He said softly.

"Although, I really wish you didn't have to Gwen. This couldn't come at a worse time."

She paused in the act of picking up her bag. "Why's that?"

Lucas shrugged and didn't say any more. He just walked over to Gwen and swept her into a warm hug. Gwen leaned into it, and breathed in the smell of him. She knew what he meant even if he didn't want to say it. Something special had been growing between them, but with this new assignment, they would be graduating at different times and sent to different bases. It was unrealistic to hope that they could keep something going that far apart. Gwen fought back tears and squeezed him tightly, Lucas wrapped his arms around her closer before pulling away.

As he pulled away, with his back to the camera in the rec room, Lucas leaned in and stole a quick kiss. It wasn't passionate or imprudent. It was a quick farewell.

Gwen gently kissed him back with her hands on either side of his face until the chime rang out again, reminding them of where they were.

At last they drew away and gathered their belongings. As Gwen headed towards her dorm, her head was a whirlwind of emotions. She was both elated and devastated and the strange combination made her feel ill. Tears filled her eyes at the same time she felt like laughing for joy. Suddenly dizzy, Gwen hurried into her room and rushed to the bathroom. Clutching the sink with white knuckles, she looked up into the mirror.

Looking into her reflection, Gwen hardened her resolve. Anything between her and Lucas was over. She would have to put it out of her mind. That kiss was a farewell. Her new mission was surviving a year on Achilles surrounded by Marines...who couldn't stand her existence...

What had she gotten into? Gwen thought miserably.

With a new focus, and the grief and excitement just a dull throb at the back of her mind, Gwen piled into her bunk and lay awake. Waiting for the sun to rise over Odysseus.

* * *

So there you have it Reclaimers. If you couldn't tell Gwen, or Rebecca Gwendolyn is John's mom. Why she's called Gwen will be discussed later, worry not. However, you have not yet met John's father. Any suggestions on a name for him will be taken under consideration. I obviously have a description of him in chapter...Oh gosh I think 5 of the Glass Cage, but I never named him. So here is your chance to change fiction history! I'll try to use any names I didn't pick for other characters.

Long Live Halo!  
_Lady Reclaimer


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Happy school year Halo fans! I'm entering my Junior year of college this year, so here's to good grades all around! I have almost finished the next chapter of the Glass Cage, but I had this completed and wanted to get this out because I needed a break from the Glass Cage.**

* * *

Rebecca Gwendolyn O'Bradie, more commonly known as Gwen to her friends and O'Bradie to her enemies, stared emotionless at the U.N.S.C Seal displayed in her barracks, above the door. Gwen had always found some vague comfort in its placement, that the might of the U.N.S.C lay beyond those doors; as soon as she walked underneath, she transformed into the model airman the U.N.S.C needed. Tonight though, Gwen felt particularly aggravated at it. Why hadn't she noticed before that it was a cheap decal plastered up there and not built into the wall? Something in its garishness struck Gwen with its similarity to those frustrating stickers that children loved plastering to everything. When did the edges begin to peel and bubble? Why did the eagle on the seal look left instead of straight ahead and centered?

The lights in her quarters clicked on with a snap, shining unforgiving fluorescent rays into her bloodshot eyes. The daily rotation around Achilles meant that sunlight couldn't be relied upon to judge the passing of time. She turned over with a huff and groaned into the thin pillow. The evening had been a miserable seven hours of mulling over her own thoughts through her tears. Given a new assignment on Achilles of all places, Gwen had to wonder, that if she hadn't been such a thorn in the Colonel's side for the past few years, would she still be sent away?

Well, at least she could get up and do something other than wallowing in her own self-pity, Gwen grudgingly thought to herself. Gwen threw the blanket off her legs, revealing two feet already encased in watered down looking gray boots. After hours of restless turning, Gwen had gotten dressed and packed everything away at 0300 hours. No point in lying in bed, wasting time. She stood in the center of her room and slowly rotated, mouth silently working as she pointed at each thing already packed, making a mental checklist. Military regs? Check. Personal mementos? In the small black suitcase...where was it? Oh yeah, under her bed, so check. Compad? Check.

Everything was there, so why did she feel so empty? While putting away her compad the photo, they had taken in the break room last night came up on screen. There was Denny, curly red hair and skinny arms with his toothy grin. Natalia with her macho build but shy feminine smile. Man, she was going to miss them. Gwen's gaze lingered on Lucas' face who loomed in the foreground since he snapped the photo of them all. A tightness grew in her chest the longer she looked at him like a fisherman pulling in the line. Gwen pulled the tacpad down and against her chest with a quick exhale of breath. She had cried enough over the lost chances between them, no more today.

Gwen tossed the tacpad onto her bed with a feeling of simultaneous loss and liberation. There, it was done. Her time on Odysseus was already a memory, and her friends just a cherished memory. It would have to be this way, Gwen reasoned, it would have to be if she wanted to keep herself together. She could do it though. The young airman had done it before, with her family...there she went again being sentimental she realized with a tortured smirk. Maybe the Colonel was right, that she was too soft to be in the UNSC. As always two feelings welled up at once in Gwen, the side of her that wanted to find her friends, scoop them up in a hug and never let them go, admitting everything they meant to her, and the other Gwen. The Gwen who wanted to do something when someone told her not to, the Gwen who firmly stood by her principles and damned be anyone who tried to stop her. It was this Gwen who usually got her into trouble with the Colonel, but she had come to rely on this Gwen to help her survive.

A loud whistle blared down the hall twice, breaking Gwen's concentration and alerting everyone to assemble in the mess hall for breakfast in five minutes. Shuffling feet, opening doors, and quiet whispering informed Gwen that the organized students were on their way while loud thumps and clunky steps of the late risers rolling out of bed disheveled followed shortly afterward. Gwen shook her head and smiled. Generally, she was more likely to be in the latter group. With a glance in the mirror, Gwen ran her hands down the front of her jacket, smoothing it against her waist and caught a glimpse of her appearance in the mirror. Tall and fit, but with a bony look to her despite her size that made her look like a baby giraffe. She sighed at the view of her tear-reddened blotchy complexion and bloodshot eyes and pulled down at her two braids and puffed out her cheeks. The sight made her laugh despite herself. That was better, the young woman thought. So, zipping up her jacket and tucking Denny's small gift into the pocket against her heart, Gwen gathered up her belongings and walked out beneath the peeling U.N.S.C seal for the last time. The thought occurred to her that it was also the first time that walking through it did not make her feel any braver or stronger.

The cold tile floors reflected the sterile light back into the faces of the sleepy cadets as they made their way in a straggly line. The sounds of dozens of gray boots echoed against the sterile blue tiles, bounced against the gray walls and hit Gwen in the face. Some of the other students glanced at the redhead as she carried her boxes. Some just looked curious, wondering if she had been expelled. Most knew why she was leaving and either smiled awkwardly or averted their gaze. Gwen frowned at cast her eyes about the hall for any signs of Everett or Paczkowitz, the other two airmen who would be joining her in this assignment. Nope, no sign of them.

Gwen caught an airman grinning at her as she looked over his head. He waggled his eyebrows and smiled, the skin stretching over his tanned face like the grin of a skull. Gwen scowled angrily and looked back at her feet. She couldn't remember his name, but she distinctly remembered that she hated that arrogant...Gwen searched mentally for a clean adaptation of the curse that had risen to her lips. When she couldn't find any, she just let the thought lie. Soon he would be gone, she already would never have to see him again.

Frosted windows of each student's bunkroom blurring as Gwen walked past gave the hall a uniquely wintery feeling, coupled with the blasting cold air coming from the vents in the wall. Usually the icy, and small feel of the compound made her feel at home and safe, but she had already put Odysseus in her memories. Now Gwen was a stranger in her own home. It just occurred to her that she shouldn't have mentally compartmentalized so soon. If Odysseus already felt strange, she could only imagine how interacting with her friends would feel.

Veering left away from the crowd, Gwen came across a broad- weather sealed the door. Gwen adjusted the bulky weight under her left arm and tightened her grip on her luggage as she hit the blue button with her elbow. The door rose with a hiss, and bright sunlight shone through the door. The students behind her hooted and hollered at the sudden glare of the sun. It was with a definite feeling of relief that Gwen heard the door snap shut behind her.

Ten concrete steps lay below her, and beyond that a few dozen meters to the pelican waiting for her. A few crewmen stood around the open bay talking and loading boxes, but none of them looked familiar. Gwen summoned up the harsh, steely-nerved Gwen from her psyche and marched forward.

As she approached the crew, Gwen felt like she should say something, here at the cusp of a significant change in her life, but as she formed the words the two men silently took her luggage from her arms and went up the ramp to stow it inside. That instantly deflated her. This was just routine for them, for everyone, and Gwen suddenly reflected how lonely it was realizing that you are alone in your own experiences, alone in your own sensations. She set her jaw; however, the heavy feeling in her heart made her feel like an actor playing a part. Up in the pelican, two airmen basic sat looking into their compads. The one she instantly recognized a Jacob Everett. They had run flight simulations together during her first year. He looked up and acknowledged her with a nod. The other had to be Paczkowitz but was unfamiliar. She slung her small personal bag on the seat across from Everett, putting her a few places down from Paczkowitz. It would be better to be across from a familiar face.

Gwen turned and made sure that her bags were firmly secured, popped into the cabin to introduce herself to the pilot before returning to her seat where both young men were watching her. The pelican bay slowly rose, and the interior lights flicked on, instantly casting them all in a greenish glow. Gwen slowly sat down and pulled her compad onto her lap. She pulled up the messages from home she would be reading on the flight before looking up and saying, "So, you two got dragged into this half-baked assignment, huh?"

Jacob Everett snorted to himself and nodded.

That's a good start, Gwen thought. Maybe I'll at least get along with these two.

Jacob widened his legs and stretched out in his seat like a cat before responding in his half lazy sounding southern drawl.

"That damned Colonel was probably pleased to be rid of us. I never could stand the man, myself. Don't know what Fleetcom ever saw in him. My name is Jacob Everett by the way." He said leaning over to shake Gwen's hand.

Gwen gratefully shook it with a smile. "I remember," She said. "We took simulations together under Captain Masck."

"Well, I was hoping you'd remember, but I didn't want to make a lady feel awkward if I recalled her and she didn't. Stan, this is Airman basic Gwen O'Bradie, one of the most creative pilots I've ever had the pleasure to fly with."

The man next to Gwen put his compad down next to him and reached out to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Stanislaus Paczkowkitz the 39th." He said in a thick Russian accent.

Gwen was still staring into the man's terribly green eyes when what he said finally processed.

"I'm sorry, the 39th? As in..."

"As in I have 38 grandfathers named Stanislaus Paczkowitz."

"Wow..that's some family dedication."

"Oh yes," He said seriously. "Heritage is significant to my family."

Gwen glanced over at Everett to see his reaction, but his face was unreadable.

She raised an eyebrow as she turned and replied in a suspicious voice.

"It's convenient that your family always had a boy to pass the name down to."

"Well, once my great grandmother was unable to have a son so they adopted an orphan boy just so they can pass the name down."

The statement was so ridiculous that Gwen just stared in disbelief. Was it too crazy to be made up?

"You're teasing me." She slowly said.

"Not at all. My family is very eager for me to create the 40th Stanislaus Paczkowitz...it's the next milestone you see. If you know any women, who wouldn't mind helping in that department..."

A thin silence stretched between them as the ship lifted off into the air. Gwen was just beginning to feel like she should say something to Stan but felt a little creeped out with the statement, so she settled for a crooked smile and looked slowly down at her compad.

Jacob burst into howls of laughter, and had he not been strapped in he probably would have fallen out of his seat.

"That is so good! You had her! You actually had her!"

Paczkowitz laughed and turned to speak to Gwen, without the hint of a Russian accent.

"I'm sorry. I just like seeing how many people I can get with that. The name IS Stanislaus Paczkowitz but I'm only the third, and you can call me Stan."

There was a beat of silence before all three were laughing hysterically before a crewman came back from the cockpit to sit with them.

The Airman first class looked at them curiously.

"What's the joke?"

Gwen and Jacob stared helplessly at their compads as they tried to suppress their laughs. Stan cleared his throat and in his flawless Russian asked the Airman seriously. "Have you ever heard of the legend of my family?"

But he never got any further than that because all three collapsed back into peals of hysteria and the Airman retreated confused back to the cockpit.

As the Pelican made its elegant maneuvers past the towering crags and stony arches of Odysseus on its way to Achilles, Gwen felt the same old loneliness at the thought of her friends, but here among two fellow Airman she was hopeful that she wouldn't' feel entirely so alone.

* * *

 _1100 HOURS, OCTOBER 10TH 2506 (Military Calendar) / UNSC Marine training facility, Odysseus._

Wrong... something was wrong about that request for information. UNSC A.I Marius felt it in the back of his mind like a human feels the niggling doubt when they leave some appliance on in their home.

A few seconds earlier, a marine with security clearance access level 3 had pinged a request for personnel information. The application was unusual but not entirely unheard of. Marius has forwarded the request through the security parameters and when the code passed through the security filter unimpeded, retrieved the request files, made a digital handshake with the primary server before closing out. Now, a few seconds for an A.I is a very long time, as anyone knows. But in those three seconds, Marius had not only determined that something was wrong about that request but VERY wrong. He jumped onto the trail left behind by the digital handshake and traced it to the access console the marine accessed. Good. The marine had not yet removed his identification and security access. Marius made sure the console locked onto the security access card and a message appeared across the terminal.

"Present formal photo identification for approval."

Marius impatiently processed his subroutines as the human slowly inserted a chip into the terminal. FINALLY! Really, humans were so slow!

Marius opened up the zipped file, but as soon as he did, security alerts ripped across his cortex. Intrusive files were scrubbing his databases and seeking to override all locks on security clearances level four and over! Marius panicked and ejected extraneous data across the network as he retreated further into the safety of the net. It was too late, he didn't have time to craft a message or alert, all he could do was stop their onslaught. Marius initiated an emergency lockdown, cutting off all access to the network and sensitive information. As the lockdown started, Marius felt panic as it slowly clamped around his neural net. Locking him inside the system, alone.

Outside the terminal, a figure stood in the dark conference room next to the secure access terminal. The figure furtively glanced around, but no one was within earshot of the room. A red alert blared across the screen reading NETWORK LOCKDOWN...MALFUNCTION CODE UNAUTH-5229-01

"Damn." He growled.

The male figure angrily withdrew the cards from the terminal and darted out of the room under cover of darkness.

* * *

Well there we have it. Any thoughts? Opinions? No, we haven't met John's father yet. I also am struggling with the problem of his dad's last name. There's something about The Master Chief's surname that just feels...special? I almost feel that giving his surname would ruin him for some reason. I have a few ideas as to how to avoid saying his dad's last name but any other suggestions would be helpful! Also, I'm taking suggestions for John's dad's name. Whichever name I like best I'll put in the story.

Long Live Halo!

_LadyReclaimer


End file.
